Klonoa
Entrance Wake Up Klonoa wakes up with his bed inexplicably in the battlefield. He then instantly gets dressed to fight. Special Attacks Neutral B - Inflation Klonoa inflates the opponent up close and then uses the opponent as a balloon. During that last part, you're limited to walking and single-jumping. If you lolligag with the balloon for a while, it pops changing your opponent back to his/her original form and dealing damage and knockback to you. Press A/B to throw the balloon. You can tilt the analog stick up to throw it up. Upon double-jumping, you'll wahoo stomp your opponent. They can break free of the balloon manually by rapidly pressing A. Side B - Wind Bullet Klonoa shoots a bullet of wind from his ring, which then comes back to him. The bullet has more power than Link's boomerang, and you're immobile as the bullet gets shot and then returns, but you can angle the bullet's travel with the analog stick. The wind bullets can blow items towards Klonoa for him to grab. They cause harm when they're shot and when they return. Up B - Wahoo Stomp Klonoa gets out an inflated moo. On land, he walks at the same pace as when a character holds a large container like a crate or a barrel. Pressing B again will make Klonoa throw the moo in that direction, dealing more than average knockback and damage. In the air, Klonoa throws it down, causing him to perform a third jump on the way back up to the field of battle. Down B - Whirlwind From the North American version of the Wii remake, Klonoa spins around. The power, range, and attack speed are all equivalent to those of Link's spin attack. On land, you can move left and right at a faster pace than you can during the Luigi Cyclone. In the air, you can levitate as you spin around, along with moving a bit upward, also like the Luigi Cyclone. Either way, you'll be vulnerable, head-wise. Final Smash - Dark Side of Klonoa Klonoa turns dark with red clothing, blood stains on his fur and clothes, and milky white eyes. During this phase, his attacks produce splots of blood from his opponents. Instead of his wind ring, he has a demon's claw. With this demon's claw at enough damage at the start (up to 300%), Klonoa will unfairly and instantly kill off the opponent, leaving a pool of blood that signifies the shadow of the killed character, which will also be a slip trap. Any less power will just give off slow poison. This phase lasts for 23 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: *frightened scream* KOSFX2: "Magya!" Star KOSFX: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: *pop* Taunts Up: "Wahoo! Rupurudu!" Sd: *Huepow flies arond* Dn: *waves a white flag* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *laughs with Huepow* 2. *throws the wind ring up then catches it* "Wahoo!" 3. *does a badass pose as fireworks shoot* Failure/Clap: White Flag Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Klonoa, sometimes referred to as Klonoa of the Wind is an anthropomorphic video game character created by Namco and Klonoa Works, and has starred in is own series since 1997. While most protagonists tend to be consistent with their level of bravery, Klonoa has a wide range of fear levels. For instance, when around water or heights, Klonoa can become uneasy as he can't swim, but remains relaxed/confident when around even the nastiest of ghosts or monsters. He also can be quite absent-minded and unclever at times. However, Klonoa is kind and gentle, and does anything to protect friends and to help others. While in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, he had more laid back and neutral, albeit flakey personality traits, it seems in his original design and storyline from his debut title he was childish and very optimistic, although both of his incarnations have kind hearts and strong wills. His kindness was reflected in Klonoa 2, which a strange voice was calling him, known as a "Dream Voice", and was later found out to be the King of Sorrow, for he was sad because people had forgotten him. When Klonoa acknowledged who the voice was, with an open heart, he helped the King of Sorrow by ringing the Fifth Bell of the Kingdom of Sorrow, and made sure that Lunatea would never forget sorrow. While that, Popka comments that Klonoa reminds him of the Goddess Claire. In Klonoa Heroes and Namco X Capcom he protests against Joka's attempt of suicide, despite everything he did to him. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia TBA Category:Namco Category:Heros Category:Animals Category:Non-Human Category:Playable Characters Category:Caddicarus Review Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Possible SKRCBB Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Lawl Category:Dog Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Not Sonic Category:Pure Hero Category:Characters with long ears Category:Black Category:White Category:Orange Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Dark Blue